October and April Re-write
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Re-Write of my original October and April Story.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the lyrics of the Song used, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh. They both belong to their respective owners.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay, I decided to do a Re-Write of this story, as I originally wrote it in 2012, and I at the time didn't really know how to write Paragraphs so it truly sucked. You can still find the original catastrophe on my Fan-Fiction account. The original was a shared Idea, over the Song October and April by The Rasmus and Anette Olzon. Now to start of 2017, I am re-writing it to make it much more readable and understandable. I will also be posting this re-write to both my fanfiction account and my wattpad account.

 **Summary:** Ryou Bakura is a pure innocent Angel from the Heavens. Yami Bakura is a dark, sadistic Demon from the Darkness. They show their love for each other, while ignoring the fact they shouldn't be together. Light and Dark. Angel and Demon. Heaven and Hell. A story of love from different sides, and their consequences. (AU Story)

XxxxxX

Domino City, a once bustling city in Japan, now a forgotten den of Demons, and other unsightly creatures that live within the Darkness. Buildings that were once bustling businesses, were now ruined with broken windows, cracking walls, and falling plaster that now littered the floor below. Once busy roads that were packed with cars, busses, and other vehicles, was now filled with pot holes, decaying wood, and other debris from the destroyed buildings in the area. Fires flickering within upturned destroyed cars, black fog like smoke filled the air, and accompanied the foul smell of rotten and burned flesh. However, the bridge that had once been used to get across the large body of water, that was now filled with debris, metal, and even skeletal remains of both human and animal, had turned to a thick tar like black substance. The once solid metal beams that once held the bridge in place, now were rusted, decayed, and crumbling into the tar like waters below; while sections of the once perfect tarmac, was missing in places, and even stained a dark substance that could have once been considered blood. No living being could live in such circumstance, well no Human could. However, Domino City had become the den of Demons, and Angels of Darkness.

Black clouds littered the skies from the ground, with nothing but Darkness shrouding the surrounding areas, and screams of tormented souls echoed throughout the now half levelled City; however, a small ray of Light could be seen, descending from above the thick black clouds, and pure white feathers flittered down to the debris ridden land. Slowly falling elegantly towards the debris ridden land, a pure white glow shun brighter than any sun, and a slight outline of gold surrounded the pure being as it carefully touched its bare feet upon the broken and damaged floor of the bridge. As the bright white light that surrounded the being that touched the ground began to fade, the outline of a young being came into view with pale alabaster flesh, and adorned in seemingly white trousers; however, as the bright light disappeared, a pale blue cladded person came into perfect view, while large white feathered wings spread out wide before seemingly shuddering and returning to rest against their owners back. Though from first glances, this Angel like being seemed to come off as a young girl, long mid back length white hair, bright brown eyes that seemed to sparkle, and a slim form that was hidden beneath a pale blue top with matching trousers; however, their feet had been completely bare, as this seemingly young female began walking across the rotting bridge, and heading further into the known Demons Lair.

However, as the Angel walked bare footed across the broken bridge, missing cutting the souls of their feet upon broken glass, and other jagged rocks and harmful things laying strewn across the ground. In the distance, as if approaching the Angel, was a Dark ominous mist drawing closer, and closer as if ready to kill whatever had entered its domain. Though the Angel didn't even seem fazed, as they continued walking towards the oncoming black mist, as a small sparkle of excitement flittered within those brown eyes, and caused a small smile to tug at pale pink lips. Keeping their eyes focused in front of them, the young looking Angel continued to walk forward, even when a sudden icy wind blew straight through the young being, and revealing from the sudden tightness of the pale blue top, that this Angel was actually a young male. Feeling a shudder rack their small frame, the young male continued on their trek forward, and headed straight for the Darkness approaching him.

On the other side of the desolated City, black feathered wings spread out wide, before folding back against a long black sleeved top cladded back, which revealed the black winged being had also been male. His own form had been cladded in complete black clothing, tight fitting black top that revealed the ripples of his muscles in his arms and torso, and his thick muscled legs had been adorned in black tight fitting leather; however though the Angel had been bare foot, this black winged male wore black calf high leather boots, with chains across the front of the boots, and a zip upon in the inside calf of the boots to fasten them. Though if you had spared a minute to trail back up to the males face, you would notice that despite the dirty white long hair that had strange bat like bangs that stuck up, and the slanted russet brown coloured eyes, you would have thought the two males had been related due to looking almost identical to each other. Until this male parted his lips into a smirk, revealing fangs as he noticed the bright pure light that entered his domain didn't back down, and continued to venture further into the Demon riddled City; which caused for this male to smirk more, before slightly picking up his pace, and walking only a little faster to reach the Angel that had dared entered his Domain.

In the background, voices could be heard, shouting things that sounded like the name Bakura, and others telling him to kill the Angel that had dared enter his Domain; which caused for the one that had to be called Bakura, to narrow his eyes before continuing to walk, and ignoring the voices behind him even after several pained screams were heard followed by others demanding they keep their nose out of their leaders business. Allowing a small smirk to tug at his lips, Bakura focused his sight upon the Angel he could vaguely see in the distance, as he continued to walk closer and closer to meet with the Angel; however as he walked, several of the Succubi Demons that roamed around in his Domain attempted to stop and seduce Bakura, and causing for the Demon to completely walk past them without so much as glancing at the She-Demons. It was like he was being magnetically pulled towards the Light of Heaven that walked closer to him. The same could be said for the Angel as he stepped carefully over the rotted debris beneath his feet, a bright yet loving smile touching his lips as he walked, even passing by low level Demons who attempted to stop him, and causing them to growl venomously towards the Angel.

With almost their respective feathered being almost in view, hearts seemed to flutter within their chest, as they both seemed to quicken their walking pace to reach the other as soon as possible, and that strange pull they both felt caused for the Demon, Bakura, to part his lips as he saw the outline of the Angel closing in on him,

"He was like April sky, sunrise in his eyes. Child of Light, shining star, fire in his heart. Brightest day, melting snow, breaking through the chill. October and April" Bakuras voice sounded, as if he had just sung the words, that echoed into the skies and sounding so dominant,

"He was like frozen sky, in October night. Darkest cloud, endless storm, raining from his heart. Coldest snow, deepest thrill, tearing down his will. October and April" came an Angelic sounding, British accented voice, that seemed to sore into the skies, and cause for the dark clouds above to seem to break apart as the Angel continued to walk,

"Like hate and love, worlds apart. This fatal love, was like poison right from the start. Like Light and Dark, worlds apart. This fatal love, was like poison right from the start." The Angel and the Demon spoke at the same time as they came into view of each other, causing the Angel to smile a gentle smile that reached his eyes, and for the Demon to smirk just as they stopped walking to stand before each other,

"We were like loaded guns, sacrificed our lives" Bakura spoke strangely softly as he reached out his right hand, to caress the soft flesh of the Angels cheek,

"We were like love undone, craving to entwine" came the Angels reply, as he nuzzled into the seemingly cold touch of the Demons hand, and raising his hands to clasp at the hand upon his cheek,

"Fatal touch, final thrill, love was bound to kill. October and April" the two spoke together, their voices going together like a sweet harmony, and causing those in the world of Demons to watch as the two feathered beings spread their wings, and flew up into the skies.

Fingers entwined with each others, Bakura gazed into the Angels shining brown eyes, before pulling the Angel into his body as he pressed his lips lightly to the pale pink lips of the Angels, and causing the Angel to gasp out a small startled breath before closing his eyes as he slipped his hands from Bakuras; before slipping them around the Demons neck, to pull him closer to his virgin body, and release a small soft moan into the Demons mouth. Hearing the small rumble of the Angels moan, Bakura smirked into the kiss before easily guiding their forms down upon a greyish looking cloud, and slowly breaking the kiss with a low panted breath,

"Ryou" Bakura whispered lowly against the Angels lips, "I thought I lost you, to those bastards who imprisoned you, my sweet Ryou" Bakura stated, with evidence of hurt lacing his deep voice,

"My Sweet Demon Prince" Ryou, as he had been called spoke softly, "They couldn't keep me from you, not forever, however, I'm thankful you waited for me, my Demon Prince, Bakura" Ryou explained softly, while dragging his slender fingers through Bakuras long greyish white mane of hair,

"I'd wait an eternity for you, Ryou. Only you have the key to my heart" Bakura replied softly, causing Ryou to flush a soft shade of red before gasping softly when Bakura pulled the Angel into his arms, and pressed a soft kiss to Ryous lips.

Feeling his face beginning to heat up a little more, Ryou pulled Bakura closer to his body as his wings spread out, and shuddered slightly as several feathers slipped from their place within Ryous white wings before fluttering down onto the greying coloured cloud they stood upon. Smirking at Ryous slight shudder from his wings, Bakura slipped one arm around Ryous waist, and pulled him closer to his own muscled form; while allowing his own black feathered wings to spread out, with a shudder of their own to allow his Angel to know he was just as aroused, and slowly using the strength of his body he gently pushed Ryou down onto his back while making sure not to tramp the Angels wings in an uncomfortable place. Making sure he didn't press his full weight upon the smaller body below his own, Bakura shifted slightly so that his left knee was between Ryous thighs, while his right knee rested beside Ryous left thigh, and allowing him to lean down to deepen their gentle kiss. Swiping his own tongue along Ryous bottom lip, Ryou gasped a little startled and allowing Bakura to slip his tongue into the Angels mouth, and began slowly mapping out the innocent moist cavern before lightly trailing his tongue along the shy muscle waiting to be greeted. Taking note of his Angels inexperience, Bakura slowly yet sensually massaged Ryous tongue, and silently indicated to the Angel beneath him to follow his actions; which Ryou shyly complied to, as he slowly slipped his own tongue into Bakuras mouth, and timidly copied what Bakura had done to him by mapping out the Demons mouth.

Groaning lowly into Ryous mouth, Bakura trailed his right hand slowly down over Ryous torso, and dipping his fingers lower and lower till he reached the Angels groin; however, as his fingers lightly trailed over the apex of Ryous thighs, he felt Ryou shudder with a startled cry that was muffled within Bakuras mouth. Smirking slightly to Ryous innocence, Bakura slowly broke the kiss while pulling away as a slim trail of saliva connected their mouths, and causing the Angel to flush a bright red as he gazed up into Bakuras russet coloured eyes. However, as Ryou gazed into Bakuras eyes, he saw nothing but love and adoration from the Demon, and this caused Ryou to flush even more redder than he already was; which caused Bakura to release a low chuckle as he leaned closer to Ryous ear, before taking the soft fleshy lobe into his mouth, and began sucking teasingly while trailing his fingers up and down Ryous right thigh in a tender yet loving way to arouse his little Virgin Angel. Gasping lowly to the strange sensations that erupted within his body, Ryou arched his back slightly while gripping at Bakuras shoulders while slowly bucking his hips up into Bakuras hand, and causing Bakura to teasingly begin palming at the apex of Ryous thighs as he began trailing gentle kisses down towards Ryous neck. Feeling the Demons lips lightly against his unmarred flesh, Ryou shuddered with a low moan, and tilted his head back as he dug his manicured nails into the Demons shoulders; causing the Demon to groan into Ryous neck, before finding a spot upon the Angels neck that caused the innocent creature beneath the Demon to gasp out a startled moan, and bucking his hips up even more into Bakuras hand which caused a small friction to shoot sparks into Ryous groin.

Smirking against Ryous pale flesh, Bakura turned is light sucking against the Angels neck, into a Mate Marking bite while effortlessly tugging down Ryous trousers, and allowing his cool fingers to trail over the Angels bare warm flesh. Gasping out a startled cry to the sudden feeling of teeth against his neck, followed by the cool fingers against his heated flesh, Ryou could only tilt his head back further while bucking his slim hips up, and causing for the Angels bare groin to grind against Bakuras tight leather trouser clad thigh; which had Bakura chuckle throatily, while slowly releasing the smooth flesh from his mouth to see dark purple like welt forming along with two pierce holes, and marking the Angel as his and no one else's. Shuddering at the loss of his Demons lips, Ryou whimpered lowly while slipping his fingers up into Bakuras greyish white mane, and tugged the Demon down while crushing their lips together; which startled Bakura slightly before chuckling lightly, as he shifted slightly to sit between his Angels thighs, and slipping his right hand beneath Ryous back while using his nails to tear at the back of the Angels top. Releasing a low moan from Bakuras sudden movement, Ryou locked his ankles around the Demons hips, and pulled him closer to his body while allowing his right hand to trail down the small space between Bakuras back and his feathered wings. With his small tender action, Bakura shuddered while deepening their kiss as his tongue slipped past Ryous parted lips, and groaning deep in the back of his throat just as Ryou bucked his hips slightly; which caused for their groins to connect, rubbing slightly together in a spark of friction, and sending Bakura into a lustful shudder while dragging his nails down over Ryous back.

Breaking their passionate kiss only moments later, Ryou whimpered lowly while arching his back as his wings shuddered, causing for several feathers to come loose as he begged for Bakura to touch him, and without even a second thought, Bakura did just that. Sitting up upon his knees, Bakura tugged Ryous now tattered top away from his pale flesh, as he tossed it behind him before using his dark magic to remove the Angels pale blue trousers, and leaving the virgin Angel laying upon his back with a shiver as the Demons eyes ran up and down his soon to be lovers naked form. Of course, Ryou flushed a bright red, while using his hands to try and conceal himself, and causing the Demon to chuckle lowly before tugging away his own black top as it joined Ryous tattered top and trousers. As soon as the Angels eyes landed upon the Demons bare torso, Ryou trailed his eyes up and down Bakuras toned form, while licking at his suddenly drying lips, and reaching his hands out to touch the muscled body above him; which of course, Bakura allowed him as he pulled Ryou to sit up, and slowly held the Angels hands within his own while slowly trailing them up and down his torso. Feeling the muscles ripple beneath the taut flesh, Ryou gasped softly while taking in each move and dip of Bakuras torso, and memorising the way his Demons bare upper body looked. Though sensing the Angels curiosity, Bakura smirked while slowly pushing Ryous hands further down his torso, and stopping them at the hem of his tight fitting leather trousers; which caused Ryou to stare wide eyed as he gazed up into Bakuras russet coloured eyes, only to see a small smile flicker within the Demons eyes mixed with silent permission for the Angel to touch wherever he pleased, and of course Ryou done just that as he slowly unbuttoned the tight fitting trousers before slowly gripping at the zip. Though with shaking fingers while nervously biting his bottom lip, Ryou glanced back up at Bakura just as his lips were captured in a soft tender kiss, and causing Ryou to gasp loudly while closing his eyes as his fingers tugged the zip down to Bakuras trousers.

Groaning lowly to the sudden release around his own hardening member, Bakura pushed his precious little Angel down upon his back while using his hands to push his tight fitting trousers down his muscled thighs, and allowing his thick hard shaft to spring free from their tight confines; however, as it did spring free, Ryou gasped softly as he felt the heated, and leaking swollen head touch his inner thigh. Smirking as he pulled away from his Angels slightly kiss swollen lips, Bakura noticed how Ryou had an innocent lusty haze within his warm brown eyes, and causing Bakura to groan lowly while holding back all of his Demonic urges to just destroy his Angel. Though it was harder than he would ever admit, to hold back just pounding into the virgin Angel beneath him, and he knew he would regret it if he ever made his precious Ryou be in pain to the point of never wanting to see him ever again. Pushing the fear of losing Ryou to the back of his mind, Bakura quickly removed both his boots and trousers, and leaned over his precious virgin Angel while trailing tender light kisses over the naked Angels torso. Ryou could only gasp out low little startled moans, as he stared wide eyed at his own reactions and sounds to the way Bakura touched his body, and of course with Ryous startled little moans Bakura smirked before lightly nipping the Angels left pink nub; which had Ryou arching his back while gripping at Bakuras shoulders, as he tilted his head back with his lips parted while panting lowly before gasping out a small moan, and causing the Demon to chuckle lowly before he continued to suck and bite upon the slowly erecting nub within his mouth.

Whimpering at the unusual feeling of what his precious Demon was doing to him, Ryou arched his back while pushing his smooth flat chest up into Bakuras mouth as he felt cooling fingers encircle and pinch at his neglected right nub, and causing for a startled cry to slip from his lips as he gripped at the Demons long greyish white hair. Bakura only smirked more before switching his attention to the other nub, switching so his cooling fingers would pinch, twist and pull upon the sensitive erected left nub, and his mouth would suck and bite the other into the same state as its twin; however, as he toyed with the Angels nipples, he felt Ryou shudder beneath his body, before feeling Ryou suddenly buck his hips up into Bakuras, and cry out a whimpered moan at the slight friction from Ryous erected member brushing against the leaking shaft of his Demon. Groaning lowly himself at the sudden action, Bakura slowly released Ryous nipples from his ministrations, before slowly trailing soft kisses and nips down towards the Angels belly button, and flicking his tongue into the small hole teasingly as Ryou released a low angelic chuckle. Bakura enjoying the sweet sound that left his Angels parted lips, glanced up at Ryou with a smirk tugging at his lips, before returning his lips to Ryous smooth flesh, and began kissing slowly down to the Angels pelvis. Being the innocent Virgin he was, Ryou gasped softly as he glanced down at Bakura, only to flush a bright crimson with a choked moan when he watched Bakura drag his tongue along his length, and then flicking the tip of his tongue over the swelled tip of the Angels shaft.

Shuddering at the unusual feeling of the Demons seemingly gentle tongue work upon the tip of his length, Ryou gasped out a cry of unexpected pleasure when he felt his virgin shaft being engulfed into the Demons warm moist cavern, and this caused for the Angel to buck his hips up unexpectedly while clutching at the Demons hair. Bakura only smirked around Ryous throbbing and erected length, as he twirled his tongue around the strangely thick shaft, while teasingly and lightly dragging his teeth along the prominent vein upon the underside of Ryous member, and causing the virgin male to cry out with electric shocks darting down the length of his manhood and straight into his groin as he bucked his hips up into the Demons mouth once again. Chuckling lowly at Ryous actions, Bakura held the Angels hips down to the cloud they had been upon, before slowly bobbing his head up and down the beautiful pure beings erected length, and sucking teasingly with swirls and curls of his tongue around the thick shaft, and even flicking his tongue against the leaking slit at the top of Ryous member causing the Angel to cry out louder. Groaning lowly himself at the sweet innocent sounds slipping from the Angels throat, Bakura felt himself throb harder than he had already been as he slipped one of his hands down to lightly scratch at Ryous thighs, and causing the Angel to shudder before arching his back while tilting his head back; however, as he did, Bakura noticed how the Angels thighs seemed to tremble slightly before he felt the throbbing from within his mouth, as he allowed the blunt swollen head of his lovers member to hit the back of his throat, and swallowing teasingly just as he heard Ryou cry out his name loudly before he felt thick ropes of warm substance fill his mouth while spilling down his throat.

Smirking as he swallowed every drop of the warm yet slightly salty substance within his mouth, Bakura slowly allowed Ryous member to slip from his mouth as he started licking his Angels now flaccid member clean, and with his light licking actions; which caused for Ryou to shudder with a whimper while glancing glazed over warm brown eyes down to the Demon between his thighs, and feeling his entire pale form flush crimson when he noticed the russet coloured eyes watching him, and with a blink Ryous kiss bruised lips were met with the soft lips of his lover as he groaned lowly while wrapping his arms around the Demons neck. Allowing a small groan to rumble within the back of his throat, before swiping his tongue across the Angels bottom lip, and requesting silently for entrance; which Ryou gave instantly as he moaned softly as he felt Bakuras tongue slip into his mouth, while curling around his own more shier tongue, and allowing the Angel to taste himself upon the Demons tongue which slightly scared the innocent male as he flushed crimson. Noticing the slight change within the way his little lover kissed him, Bakura smirked before teasingly grinding down into Ryou, and silently informing his beloved Angel that he wanted him, no needed him badly. Ryou could only shudder as he pulled Bakura closer his body while wrapping his legs around the Demons hips, silently telling the Demon he wanted him, no needed him just as badly, and would do anything to make his Demon lover happy, and causing Bakura to groan as he felt the tip of his throbbing and leaking shaft press then slip between the Angels delectable ass-cheeks. Feeling the swollen head of Bakuras shaft slip between his cheeks, caused Ryou to gasp while breaking their kiss to throw his head back, and cry out lowly while bucking his hips slightly causing the Demon to grit his teeth while slipping his hands to Ryous hips once again to hold them down. Shuddering only slightly Ryou gazed up into his lovers eyes, pleading almost to complete him, and make him feel complete with his other half; which Bakura could understand, he wanted to feel that same completion, as he smirked while leaning forward to tenderly kiss his little Angel.

Moaning only lowly, Ryou gasped softly when felt three of the Demons cooling fingers tap his bottom lip, and causing Ryou to stare wide eye up at Bakura as said male leaned down. Murmuring lovingly to his innocent Angel to suck upon his fingers, so he could give his lover exactly what he wanted, the feeling of completion; however, hearing his lovers words, Ryou slowly parted his lips as he took the Demons fingers into his mouth, and began coyly curling his tongue around the slender and long fingers. Groaning at the sight of an Angel, sucking so innocently upon his fingers, almost made Bakura lose his composure, and just pound the poor little Virgin into the cloud they were seemingly frolicking upon. Holding his urges back as much as he could, Bakura released a low groan as he watched his lover sucking shyly upon his digits, and feeling his coy tongue twirl and curl around each digit before Bakura pulled them from Ryous mouth. Gasping lowly, Ryou blinked up at Bakura in slight confusion as he felt Bakura trail his slickened fingers down over Ryous overly sensitive body, before dropping his hand between the Angels thighs, and causing Ryou to gasp out a startled whimper as he felt the Demon press one of his digits to his tight puckering entrance. Noticing his lovers slight fear, Bakura told Ryou to relax and take deep breaths, and that he promised to be as gentle with the Virgin as he possibly could; which had Ryou gulp and nod slowly, while shifting slightly as he parted his thighs, and took a deep breath just as he felt the tip of one of the Demons digits slowly push into his tight entrance.

Gritting his own teeth, Bakura groaned at the sheer tightness surround his lone digit, as he slowly pushed it past the tight ring of muscle that was proving hard for him to push past, and causing the Demon to lean over Ryous shaking form before capturing the Angels lips in a deep yet passionate kiss; which caused Ryou to cry out softly, while focusing upon his Demons passionate kiss before moaning when he felt cooling fingers wrap around his slowly erecting member, and beginning to slowly stroke in slow movements to distract the Virgin from the pain he was receiving. This allowed Bakura to push his lone digit completely into Ryous tight virgin heat, before slowly wriggling it around as he began slowly pulling it out, only to push it back in slowly as he felt Ryous body shudder beneath him, and causing for a low cried out pained moan to slip from Ryous throat. Hearing the pain lacing his Angels moan, Bakura gritted his teeth as he leaned into Ryous neck, kissing and nipping tenderly while whispering loving words of comfort, while quickening the speed of his strokes to his Angels length, and causing Ryou to relax only a little but enough to push a second digit into the Angels tight inviting heat; which had Ryou throw his head back while whimpering at the pain as he gripped at Bakuras mane, tugging it slightly as he begged the Demon for the pain to stop as Bakura curled his fingers slightly, and thrust his fingers deeper into Ryou and causing the Angel to snap his eyes open and cry out in pure pleasure. Smirking to the fact that he had found the Angels sweet spot, Bakura aimed to hit it over and over, before scissoring his fingers, and stretching the Angels tight heat enough to be able to slip his third digit deep into Ryous heat. This had Ryou crying out in pleasure while bucking his hips slightly to force the Demon to thrust his digits deeper into his tight heat, before crying out the older males name as he arched his back feeling a sharp spike of pleasure strike his body, and causing him to shudder as he moaned louder than he had done previously.

Sensing that Ryou had been stretched enough to somewhat accommodate his own thick shaft, Bakura pulled his digits from the Angels now loosened entrance, as he used the pre-cum from his leaking member, to coat his throbbing need in a thin layer of the sticky substance to use as a lubrication, and allowing him to press the tip of his erection at Ryous entrance; which had Ryou shudder before biting his lip as he nodded weakly at his lover, giving him permission to go further while gazing lovingly into his Demons eyes, and causing Bakura to grit his teeth as he slowly pushed the thick swollen head of his shaft into the Angels virgin heat. Ryou could only cry out in sheer pain as he squeezed his eyes closed, while several tears formed at the corners of his eyes, before trickling down his cheeks as he whimpered before shuddering when he felt smooth lips against his own, and causing Ryou to part his lips with a pain whimper only to groan when he felt Bakura push his tongue into his mouth. Allowing Bakura to dominate his mouth, to seemingly distract him from the pain between his thighs, Ryou gripped at Bakuras shoulders as his nails dug into the alabaster flesh, and causing for several beads of crimson liquid to form beneath his nails. Ignoring the slight pain from his own flesh, Bakura focused all his attention on making Ryou feel only pleasure as he slowly and steadily pushed himself deep into Ryou, and only stopped once he had been fully sheathed within the only place he had ever wanted to be. Feeling the Angel beneath whimper and shake, Bakura slowly broke away from his lovers lips, while whispering lovingly against those soft pink petals of lips to breath normally, and to relax as much as possible and that he wouldn't move until the Angel told him to. Ryou only nodded slowly while biting his lip, as he closed his eyes tightly while attempting to breath slowly, before groaning when he felt Bakura tenderly kissing and nipping across his collarbone, and helping the innocent male to relax just a little more; which worked as Ryou slowly shifted to wriggle his hips, almost what felt like an eternity later, allowing Bakura to shift himself while slowly pulling out of his new tight home, and push slowly back in causing Ryou to whimper as he squeezed his eyes shut from the slight stinging pain that enveloped his entire lower region and back.

Determined to make his Angel scream in nothing but pleasure, Bakura shifted slightly as he lifted Ryous hips up, as he thrusted deep into Ryous tight heat only to have Ryou scream out in pleasure, and smirking as he began aiming for that same spot over and over. Ryou could only gasp and moan loudly while arching his back, before timidly bucking his hips down against Bakuras thrusts while tilting his head back, and crying out his pleasure louder and louder. Groaning himself at the slight spasms of the Angels tight heat, Bakura gripped Ryous hips slightly harder as he began to pick up his pace, to a more faster and harder speed, and causing Ryou to snap his eyes wide open as he screamed loudly; which caused Bakuras mental wall that kept his urges back, to slowly crumble away, and causing it to allow his urges to slip through slowly while he pounded into his precious Angel. Ryou could only cry out in pleasure as he bucked his hips back against Bakuras quickened pace, before reaching his hands up to cup at the Demons face, and pull him down into a passionate kiss that shocked the Demon as he groaned lowly while slipping his arms around the Angels waist. Grunting lowly as felt Ryou slip his normally coy tongue into his mouth, Bakura shuddered as he felt Ryou trail his fingers along his spread out black wings, and in turn causing the Demon to thrust much harder and faster into his Angels tight heat. Moaning louder and more hoarsely with every single one of Bakuras vicious seeming thrusts, Ryou arched his back while begging his Demon lover for his well needed release, and causing Bakura to take note of the straining erection between their bodies.

Groaning out his sweet Angels name, Bakura slipped his right hand between their sweaty forms, as he slipped his fingers around the leaking and throbbing member that belonged to the Angel, and began stroking him in time with his hard and fast thrusts; which caused Ryou to scream loudly as he buked his hips sloppily before screaming for everyone to hear his lovers name, as he spurted his warm release all over his own torso while coating his lovers fingers, and causing for his inner walls of his tight heat to constrict and tighten around the thick hard intrusion deep within him. Grunting at the sudden extreme tightness surrounding him, Bakura thrusted his hips forward several more times before stilling, as he growled his lovers name loudly as he followed after Ryou, and released his own thick warm substance deep inside the Angels tightened heat; which coated his inner walls completely white, while causing for the thick substance to leak around his member, as he slowly pulled out with a sticky 'POP' causing for Ryou to whimper at the sudden loss of completion before he was pulled into the Demons chest, and felt himself shudder as Bakura crushed their lips together in a deep passionate kiss after murmuring against the Angels lips just how much he loved him. Ryou could only shudder as he moaned lowly, while pulling the Demon closer to his spent body as he tugged at Bakuras greyish white mane, and breaking the kiss as he tilted his head back as Bakura trailed kisses down to the smooth expanse of his lovers neck. Gasping out a startled hoarse moan, Ryou shuddered as he felt the Demons fangs pierce straight threw his warm flesh, and feeling his crimson liquid slipping into Bakuras mouth while the Demon gulped the warm liquid down hungrily. Pulling away within moments of biting his lover to mark him permanently, Bakura licked over the wound tenderly while murmuring huskily how the Angel now belonged to him, and that if anyone ever tried to take him away from him again he would personally start a war and kill everyone who stopped him from getting to his precious Angel. Ryou could only flush as he shuddered in excitement at his lovers words, before slowly leaning into the Demons shoulder as he to sank his teeth into the Demons collarbone, and causing Bakura to shudder before groaning as he felt something warm envelope his entire being. Feeling Ryou chuckle cutely as he pulled away, Bakura felt the tell tale signs of the Angels own mark, a pure warmth enveloped the Demon as he shuddered while placing his hand to the place Ryou had bitten, and felt the tell tale signs of a pair of wings marking his collarbone; which had him chuckle lowly before crushing his lips desperately to Ryous, while holding the Angel as close to his body as he possibly could, and feeling the Angel wrap his arms tightly around his neck while the low sounds of muffled moans escaped Ryous throat.

Breaking the kiss only moments later, Bakura shifted from between Ryous thighs, so he could allow his own wings to fold back against his bare back, and lay down on his side while allowing Ryou to shift slightly to stretch his own wings out; however, as Ryou stretched out his wings he whimpered slightly before glancing towards his Demon mate, with tears forming in the corners of his eyes that had Bakura sigh heavily as he pulled the Angel down onto his chest, and allowing the Demon to tenderly stroke and sooth the pain that erupted within Ryous wings from being folded against his back and having pressure applied to them. Shuddering to the cooling yet soothing touches, Ryou slowly relaxed into Bakuras torso while slowly closing his eyes, and eventually passing out while telling the Demon he loved him more than anything within their worlds. This had Bakura smirk, while wrapping his arms around the Angels back as the pure white feathered wings slowly folded back against Ryous back, and allowing the Demon to roll onto his side while pulling his spent and sated Angel into his own spent and sated body. Watching Ryou for a short while, as he took in the bright crimson that dusted Ryous face, the way the Angels lips parted as he took small breaths, and the way Ryou curled into the demon tightly all made Bakura thankful that he had found his light half, the side of him that was pure and innocent. Sighing out heavily to himself, Bakura wrapped his arms around the Angels small slightly shivering form, and allowed his own eyes to slowly close as the Abyss of darkness over took his mind and pulling him into a relaxed sleep.

Though unbeknownst to the Angel and Demon, hundreds of sets eyes had watched their escapades, and two of the sets eyes that had been watching had been evidently gagged from warning their friend of what was about to happen. Fear laced their eyes as a tall male wearing a white robe stepped to the edge of the gold line cloud the other Angels had been standing upon, and pointed his large, thick white and gold staff towards the greyish cloud where Ryou and his Demon lover had been sleeping. With several words spoken in a low Angelic language, several bursts of fire landed upon the folded back black and white wings, and causing tears to form within the eyes of the two Angels who were unable to speak. Attempting to scream out in fear to try and inform their friend, a loud pained scream echoed into the skies, and warm brown eyes snapped open at the same time as russet coloured eyes; which stared at each other in fear, before Ryous body convulsed as his wings spread out wide only for pain to rip throughout the Angels body, and his once pure white wings burned in a harsh flame scorching the Angels back. Bakura himself let out a guttural scream of his own as his own black wings spread wide just as the Angels had, before he threw his head back and growled out loudly as a thick black mist began to rise to the skies as hundreds of Demons and other Dark Angels appeared from the Demons domain, and watched in horror as their leader suffered the penalty for laying with an Angel.

Screams of pain rose into the skies as Ryou begged for the pain to stop, as he was suddenly embraced within the Demons arms, before their lips met in a final passionate kiss as their slim frames began to burn, and causing for the embers of the flames to flit into the skies as the smoke burned black and red; which caused for the two restrained Angels to scream through their gags, before ripping themselves free from their shackles before spreading their own wings and flew into the skies, and descend slowly towards their friend to help him only to be dragged away by two Demons who had looked almost identical to them. This caused the Angels who had watched to narrow their brows, as the Angels where embraced and comforted, and even kissed by the Demons who had looked just like them. Pained screams slowly began to fade as the smell of burning flesh seeped into the skies, before the Demons who had watched their leader suffer the death from Angels, and where about to ready themselves to start a war with the pure beings; however, before they could take flight into the Heavens, a loud dark roar echoed into the skies, and causing for everyone to freeze as two lights appeared out of the flames that would burn for eternity. Pure black wings spread out with a leathery snap, followed by a pair of black feathered wings that was followed by two bodies flying into the skies, and enveloping the skies in pure darkness as a dark Demonic voice sounded and vibrated the skies,

"You will pay for this. You will be judged. You will all die for trying to take him from me!" The voice spoke coldly, as a bright blue light erupted to reveal both the Angel and Demon as they dropped down to the clouds, standing on the side of the Demons, "I won't let you take him again!"

"You fear what you don't know, they don't want to fight you!" Ryous voice sounded as he turned his warm brown eyes towards his old family, "They want to be accepted, to be loved by the one they share their soul with! Can't you understand that!? If I had never found my soul, I would still be your pathetic little puppet!" Ryou shouted, while clenching his fists,

"You deserve nothing but death, for falling in love with his kind" A deep voice spoke up, causing Ryou to narrow his eyes, as he felt Bakura step in front of him, "He will die, and so will you, Ryou"

"I won't let you touch him, Ryou belongs to me now, and there is nothing you can ever do about it!" Bakura shouted venomously, before pulling Ryou into his chest, "But, I should thank you, you awoke my real self. I can now turn all your precious Angels into Dark Angels" And with his words spoken, he snapped his fingers, as two black orbs appeared before the two Angels who had tried to help Ryou,

"Marik, Yugi" Ryou spoke lowly, "You can be free from them, if you want it, just turn your backs to them, and spread your wings" Ryou explained, as the two males he had spoken to, done just that, they turned to their doubles, and spread their wings as their pure white feathers turned black while leaving the mark of a fallen Angel upon their bodies,

"They belong to us now, so unless you all want to die, I would leave" Bakura hissed, while wrapping his arms around Ryous waist, "Ryou, lets go home, where we belong"

"Of course, my Demon King" Ryou whispered, as he spread his now black feathered wings, before taking to the skies with Bakura, and his two friends and Bakuras two most trusted allies.

As soon as the six bodies rose into the skies, they all dived straight down beneath the clouds, as they flew between dilapidated buildings, and headed for the large castle like building. Leaving the rest of the Demons to rage war against the Angels for their act against their leader, while Bakura, Ryou, and their four friends spent the rest of their day, and their lives away from the war and fighting to just live out their lives together.

XxxxxX

 **Author's Notes:** Finally! Only took me about a week to write up, yes it is somewhat different to the original, and yes it is longer than the Original. But I wanted to change it slightly with this re-write. Again, this has been posted to both my Fanfiction account and my Wattpad account, so no trying to cause fights and stating it was stolen from fanfiction or wattpad, because the two accounts are mine.


End file.
